Storm Rising
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Despite being a thief, Lucania Cross is just your normal manga loving kid. But when an accident transports her to another world, her life will never be the same. I suck at summarys. CH 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: That Damn Bird!

**Storm Rising**

Lucania: Hi! I'm Lucania Cross. (Also known as Storm-Maiden-Lucania) But you can just call me Luca. And no, that's not my real name, but I really wish it was.

Mokona: And I am Mokona the Incredible!

Kurogane: Also known as the White Bean Bun.

Sakura and Fai: HELLO!

Syaoran:(Worried) Um, guys…

Luca: YOU GUYS ARE RUINING THE INTRO!

(Shoves them into closet and locks them in)

Kurogane:(muffled) NO! Don't lock me in here with this idiot Fai!

Fai: Now Kurgy, that just mean!

THUMP!

Syaoran: Ah! Sakura fainted!

Luca: Oops. I should probable get her out of there. Anyways, on with the show!

Luca: I do not own Tsubasa or any other manga. I do however own Lucania and Elliot Cross.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Damn Bird!**

"I frikin hate that damn bird! Why did that stupid bird have to steal Elliot's necklace and hid it at the top of frikin 70-foot damn tree?" I half-muttered half-yelled as I grabbed the next branch.

I heard a noise below me and looked down from my 60-foot view point.

Near the tree stood a strangely dressed group consisting of three guys, a girl, and what looked like a large rabbit.

(I wonder what there doing,) I thought, then continued climbing.

A few moments later I reached the top of the tree. "Gotcha!" I cried as I grabbed the pendant off the uppermost branches. But my celebration was cut short when I heard a bone chilling sound.

Krick-Krick.

I looked down and saw a crack forming at the base of my tree branch. While the outside had looked healthy and strong, the interior was black and rotten.

"Oh crap," I muttered, then the limb broke with a loud CRACK!, sending me plummeting to the ground below.

I snapped through a few branches in the way down and there were two things I saw before I blacked out.

One, the gapping mouth of a strange rabbit-like creature with wings.

And two, the face of one red-eyed, very startled, and very familiar looking ninja.

* * *

Luca: So how did you like the first chapter?

Kurogane: Why did you have to fall on me?

Luca: Because if I had landed on any one else, they probable would have been injured.

Kurogane: What does that mean?

Luca: It means that your tough and me falling on you wouldn't hurt you.

Kurogane: Oh. That's OK then.

(Kurogane walks off proudly while Luca and Fai laugh.)

Luca: If you have any questions, please review and ask.

Luca and Fai: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions with the crew

Luca, Fai, and Sakura: Welcome to Chapter 2!

Fai: Do you think we should let Kuro-tan out?

Luca: Yeah, we need him for the next chapter.

(Opens door and Kurogane comes flying out, sword blazing, and starts chasing Fai.

Kurogane: I told you not to call me that!

Luca: Kurogane, stop!

(Starts chasing him.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or manga.

(Note: Lucas thoughts are surrounded by parentheses.)

* * *

I don't know how long I floated in the darkness of sleep, but eventually I began to awaken and I heard the voices of those around me.

"Hey, Kuro-tan. I think she's starting to come around," said a pleasant and familiar voice.

"I've told you not to call me that," a deeper yet also familiar voice replied.

(Wait. Kuro-tan?)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on my back, staring at the night sky. I sat up and found myself looking out over a sparkling lake.

I leaned heavily on my right arm and winced when intense pain shot through it. I looked down and saw that it was bandaged down to the wrist.

"That was a pretty bad fall you took." a gentle voice said.

I turned to see the Tsubasa gang sitting nearby; Fai smiling slightly, Kurogane glaring at me for a moment then glancing away, Sakura and Syaoran looking worried, and Mokona sitting on Fai's head wearing that usual Mokona look. A first aid kit lay next to Fai.

I was so stunned to see them sitting there talking to me that I asked a really stupid question.

"Um, who are you?"

Being a Tsubasa fan, obviously I knew who they where. But the confusion of meeting them seemed to scramble my brain.

"More importantly, who are **you**?" Kurogane replied.

"Oh. Lucania. Lucania Cross."

And the formalities began.

"Fai D. Fluorite, at your service."

"…Kurogane."

"Syaoran Li."

"My name is Sakura."

"And I'm Mokona!" the fuzzy creature said, jumping on my head.

"Nice to meet you. Um, do you by any chance know where we are?"

They glanced at each other, as thought deciding whether to tell me.

Apparently they decided yes, because Syao turned to me.

"Well, you see…"

They continued to explain it all. The feathers, Mokona, Yukko. Everything.

"Uh-huh." I replied when they had finished.

They just stared at me.

"Uh-huh?" Kurogane asked, stunned.

"We tell you we're from another world, searching for memory feathers, with the help of a white bean bun, and all you say is "Uh-huh"?"

"Yeah that's about right. You see…Wait. What is that?" I asked, pointing to the object on Kurogane's belt.

"I was wondering what that was." Fai said as we all stared at the Pokeball.

* * *

Luca: That has got to be the most revealing chapter, EVER.

Fai: Most likely.

Sakura: What's a Pokeball?

(Luca and Fai stare at her)

Fai: Don't tell me you've never heard of Poke…!

Luca: Fai, no!

(Clamps her hand over his mouth)

Luca: Don't give it away!

Fai: Mffh pmmf fmp mm ghhf fmmh. (Translation: Please let go of my mouth.)

Luca: Reviews and Questions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Pokeball, GO!

Luca: OK. Has everyone fed their "creatures"?

Fai: Yup.

Sakura: Yes.

Syaoran: Of course.

Kurogane: No.

(Luca grabs him and throws him off screen.)

Luca: Go do it! Now!

Fai: Please enjoy chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own any manga or anime.

(Note: This is where it gets sort of serious. Note 2: Sorry for getting it up so late. The power went out at my house for a few days.)

* * *

"Oh no." I moaned.

"Don't tell me we're in the world of Pokemon."

"What's a Pokemon?"Kurogane intrigued.

Suddenly his head shot up.

"Wait. What was that noise?"

Graaaaa!

We all must have heard it because we glanced at each other in surprise. The others looked around for the source.

(Where have I heard that noise before?) I thought, my eyes half closed in concentration.

The sound continued getting louder.

My eyes suddenly popped open in recognition.

"Get down!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Kurogane and Fai's necks and pulling them to the ground. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and dropped also.

"What are you…!" Kurogane started, then something shot past a few inches above our heads. We looked up to see the culprit flying away.

"A Garchomp" I said, watching it.

Suddenly the creature wheeled around and started coming back.

"Holy Crap!" I cried, beginning to panic. My eye caught the Pokeball on Kurogane's belt and I snatched it.

(Please be something strong) I silently prayed as I clicked the button and threw it.

I almost knew what it was before I saw the red and white fur.

"Typlosion, Flame Thrower!" I yelled as the creature materialized in front of me. Its fur glowed as it sent out a white hot stream of flame at the enemy. It hit the Garchomp and sent it flying into the nearby forest.

"That should solve the problem." I said, putting Typlosion back in its Pokeball and handing it back to Kurogane.

The others stared at the ball in amazement until Mokona broke the silence.

"Hey guys! I got curious so I looked in Fai's bag and. And look what I found!"

It then held up a Pokeball.

All of us, including me, checked their bags and we all found our own Pokeballs and Pokedexs!

I told them how to open the balls and gave them an example.

The creature that emerged had blue fur, tear-drop shaped ears, and spikes sprouting from the back of its paws.

"Oh my god! I have a Lucario!" I said, hugging him and startling the poor creature badly.

The others tossed theirs too.

Kurogane obviously had a Typlosion, Fai got a Milotic and Syaorans partner was a Raichu.

We looked over a Sakura who gently threw hers up in the air. A small pink creature appeared in the air and drifted for a moment before floating over and landing on Sakuras head.

My jaw nearly fell off my face.

"Sakura," I stuttered. "You have a Mew."

"I think we should probable start looking for Sakuras feather tomorrow." Fai said as I went into total fangirl mode.

We all glanced at the setting sun and agreed.

* * *

For what ever reason, Fai woke up late that night. He looked at his companions and then his eyes landed on me. He snuck over and crouched next to me.

It was hot, so I was wearing a back less shirt that hooked around my neck and waist. The blanket that I had borrowed had slide off my back.

Fai gently touched the large scar that ran from the top of my left shoulder diagonally to my waist, causing me to shiver slightly.

"El-Elliot…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"What could have happened to this poor girl?" Fai thought as he pulled the blanket back up and sat next to me.

* * *

Fai: That was kind of a serious scene.

Luca:( embarrassed) Yeah. Sorry about that.

(Sakura sits up)

Sakura:( sleepily) What's going on?

Luca:( hurried) Oh' nothing. Go back to sleep.

Sakura:( sleepily) OK.

(Hugs Mokona and goes back to sleep.)

Fai:( quietly) Let's not tell anyone about this.

Luca:( quietly) Yeah. What happens in the camp, stays in the camp.

Fai and Luca:( whispered) Questions and reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Singers needed

Sakura: What were you two doing last night?

Luca:(nervously) Oh, nothing.

(Syaoran and Kurogane look confused)

Syaoran: What are you talking about?

Sakura: I heard Luca and Fai talking last night.

Mokona: I know! They…!

Luca: Eep!

(Grabs Mokona)

Luca:(whispered) If you don't tell them I'll buy you something cool. OK? (Mokona nods)

Mokona: Um, nevermind.

(Syaoran and Kurogane look really confused)

Fai: Please enjoy chapter 4.

(Note: Sorry if you have to wait a few days between chapters. I'm a really slow typer. Note 2: Please post any questions you may have about the story. If I get enough, I'll do a question corner.)

Dissclaimer: I do not own any anime manga or songs.

* * *

"This is going to take a while," I said to my self as I walked through town.

The reason I was alone was because the others were wearing there original clothing and I was the only one who looked normal.

(How am I going to earn some money so I can buy these guys some normal clothes?) I wondered as I sat down on a bench next to a notice board.

(There's got to be some way to earn some money.)

I noticed a pile of flyers lying near by and grabbed one out of curiosity.

I stared at it for a moment and a smile began spreeding across my face.

* * *

"Karaoke?"

"Yep." I replied cheerly, showing them the flyer.

"It says that the winner gets a ton of money. And the contestants can wear costumes, so no one will wonder about our clothes."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Syaoran said. "But I'm not a very good singer."

"That's ok. You don't have to." I replied.

"There's no way I'm doing it." Kurogane said gruffly.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the others.

"Sakura, Fai, how bout you?"

"I'm game." Fai said with a smile.

"Me to. I love singing." Sakura said.

"Well, I know I'm not going to pass this up." I said.

Fai grabbed the form and a pen.

"I'll fill it out. But what songs are we going to do?"

"Oh don't worry about that." I said, pulling out my MP3 player.

A few minites later, while I was making the playlist, Fai called me over.

He pointed to where the form asked for the singers names.

I saw that beside our names he had included Kurogane and we both burst out laughing.

* * *

Kurogane: Mage! What did you put on that form?

Luca: Fai! Go submit the form! I'll distract him!

(Fai runs off)

Luca: Lucario, let's go!

(Releases Lucario and he forms a sphere around Kurogane)

Kurogane:(very, very angry) Knock it off!

(Lets out Typlosion and blows up the sphere)

Luca:(very, very scared) Ahh! Run!

(Kurogane starts chasing her)

Syaoran: Please review and ask any questions.


	5. Chapter 5: Well, Kurogane's Pissed

Kurogane: Would you guys stop singing!

Luca: We can't.

Fai: Yeah. We have to practice. Mokona, hit it!

(Music starts.)

Luca, Fai, and Sakura: "Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said…"

Kurogane: Kill. Me. Now.

Syaoran: Please enjoy chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga, or songs.

* * *

I was sitting at the edge of the woods and over looking a peaceful campsite. Well, peaceful for the most part. Syao was memorizing the info in his Pokedex, Mokona was helping Sakura practice, and Kurogane was chasing Fai for air guitaring during a Jonas Bros song. It was far calmer than usual.

"Man. This is awesome and all, but I can't help wondering why I ended up her in the first place." I said to my self.

[Who knows.] an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yeah…"

I did a double take.

"Wait, who said that?"

I glanced around but the only one I saw was Lucario.

[That would be me.]

"What the…?"

Once again, I saw no one and then locked eyes with Lucario.

(No Way. It couldn't be…)

[Yes, the voice is me.] I heard him say.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled, quietly enough that the other didn't hear but enough that Lucario was startled badly.

"You can talk!"

[Well telepathically, yes.] He said recovering from his shock.

"Um, ok. But why?"

[Our auras are tied. I can read your thoughts and you mine.]

"Uh, ok."

I stopped and thought for a moment.

(You know, Lucario's kinda long.) I thought to him.

(My names Luca, so how about Rio?)

[Um, all right.] He answered seeming surprised to have received a nickname.

"Well, welcome to the team Rio!" I said, hugging him from behind.

I thought I saw a slight smile cross his face.

* * *

"You did **WHAT**?" Kurogane practically screamed when he found out what Fai had done.

"Calm down Kurogane!" I said, me and Syaoran grabbing him so he didn't strangle Fai.

"You don't have to sing. Just work back stage with Syao."

"Humph. Fine." He scoffed, shaking us off and stomping away.

"Ooh. Kuro-tan's in a bad mood today." Fai said playfully.

"Shut up!" came the answer.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We were at the Pokemon center where the contest was being held and were getting ready.

Fai glanced at the play list.

"Looks like we're up next. Hey, don't worry." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder after seeing the stress on my face." It's going to be fine."

"Besides," he whispered, pointing to Sakura. "We've got lady luck on our side."

"And now for the next contestant." The announcer said.

"Please welcome Team Tsubasa, singing "Knight of the Wind"!"

I cocked my eyebrow at Fai and he shrugged.

(Well, here goes nothing.)

The song started and let me just say, We, Were, Awesome!

We quickly advanced through the ranks and soon were in the final match.

I motioned for the music to start.

We had chosen the Tsubasa Theme song "Blaze" and the words popped up on screen.

"I yearn for an endless dream in a guideless world…" we sang.

"Thoughts overlap; heartbeats pierce my heart.

A song without hesitation quietly continues.

From the far side of the distant sky, our shadows mix together.

Memories are inscribed within inevitability and caprice.

We pass each other by in the whirlpool of time.

Even as I rot away, I'll still believe in your voice.

I yearn for an endless dream in a guideless future.

Even if I lose my light someday.

The sparkling blaze you lit in my chest.

Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings."

We struck an ending pose and everyone cheered.

"Way to go, Luca!" Fai said, rustling my hair.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Sorry for the wait folks." The judge said. "It took a while, but we've decided the victor."

We leaned forward in anticipation.

"And the winner is…..Team Tsubasa! Congrats!"

"We won! We won!" the three of us shouted.

We ran out on stage to claim our prize.

That was one of the happiest moments of my life.

* * *

Fai, Luca, and Mokona:(dancing) We are the victors, ho-ha, ho-ha. We are the victors, ho-ha, ho-ha…

Kurogane: Would you knock it off?

Mokona: Can't. It's our celebration song. Verse two!

(dancing)

We won the contest, oh-yeah, oh-yeah. We won the contest, oh-ye…!

Kurogane:(snaps) Shut up!

(Kuro chases them while Luca, Fai, and Mokona giggle manically.)

Syaoran and Sakura: Please ask questions and review.

(You can also suggest other worlds they can go to.)


	6. Chapter 6:Zero

Luca:(hands Fai a pile of clothes) Give these to Kurogane.

Fai: Ok. (Eyes a dress, grabs it and gives the pile to Kurogane.)

Kurogane: (inside dressing room) Shirt … pants …jacket … another t-shirt … shoes … dre… Mage!

Fai: (laughs)

Mokona: Please enjoy Ch 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or manga.

(Note: To all readers, I'm so sorry it took so long! I was really busy.)

* * *

We walked inconspicuously through town in our new clothes.

Kurogane was wearing black jeans and boots along with a red t-shirt and fingerless gloves.

Fai was outfitted in white cargo pants and shoes, a long-sleeved, light blue shirt and a cream colored hat.

Syaoran had bought dark green pants, brown tennis shoes, an amber colored shirt and was wearing his normal goggles.

Sakura had decided on yellow capris, white tennis shoes, a light weight pink hoody, and a dark pink baseball cap.

I had chosen a purple tank top, a short, tight black jacket, baggy red cargo pants, short dark blue boots, and black fingerless gloves.

We had even gotten Mokona a little red and white vest.

"Well, now that we've got proper clothes, we can start looking for Sakura's feather." Syaoran said.

I looked at a massage board as we passed and about three seconds later came to a screeching halt before backing up to look again.

"Um, I think I found it." I said, pointing to a large poster.

"Come one, come all, to the Lunar Festival!" Fai read.

"The winner of this grand battle royale will receive the prestigious Lunar Wing trophy. Oh!"

The photo included showed that the trophy was in the shape of a crescent moon. And suspended between its points was Sakura's feather.

* * *

A few hours later, we were sitting in the picnic area behind a Pokemon Center near the stadium where the festival was being held. I had taken my jewelry off to clean it and was talking to Fai when we heard "Boom!" behind us. We turned around to find Kurogane and his Typlosion in yet **another **fight.

"Oh for the love of…Fai watch my stuff." I said before stomping over to them.

A few minutes later, I had resolved the problem (which involved hitting them a lot with a large stick) and turned to find that Fai was talking to Mokona and hadn't noticed a Murkrow had landed on the table and was pecking my stuff.

"Leave that alone!" I yelled.

It startled the creature and it took flight, but not before grabbing Elliot's necklace.

"Hey, come back with that!" I yelled, giving chase.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane asked from his injured position on the ground.

A few minuets later, I was running along a high wall, still chasing the bird. With an extra burst of speed, I leapt up and snatched the necklace from its grasp.

I landed and my foot slipped over the edge, sending me plummeting off the 10-foot wall.

"Ahh!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes closed as I fell.

I hit something that felt a lot softer than the ground and opened my eyes to find my self face to face with a boy about my age.

We both blushed slightly as we stared at each other. I suddenly realized he had caught me when I fell.

He quickly set me down, our blushes deepening.

"Um, thank you." I said, my eyes on the ground.

"Oh, don't mention it." he replied. "By the way, my name's Zero."

He held out his hand.

"Oh, Luca." I replied, shaking it.

Zero had long, spiky red hair and green eyes.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" he asked.

"I was trying to get this back." I replied, looping Elliot's necklace around my neck.

"Luca. Luca."

"Oh, those are my friends." I said, hearing there voices in the distance. "Their probable looking for me."

I turned to Zero.

"Thanks again. I guess I'll see you later." I said, and then ran off toward the voices.

I soon ran into Fai.

"Oh, Luca. There you are. We were gonna start training, so we came looking for you. It looks like you got your necklace back." He said, noticing it around my neck.

"We should get back, ok?"

"Ok." I replied with a smile.

Then we set of back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Luca: Fai, what are you doing?

Fai:(hides bottle of dye) Nothing.

Luca: Your playing a prank on Kuro-koko, aren't you?

Fai:(Sheepish) Yes.

Luca: Oh, let me help you.

(Picks up Kurogane's shampoo and the dye.)

*several hours later*

Kurogane: I'm going to kill you two!

(Green-haired Kurogane starts chasing Luca and Fai)

Luca and Fai: Run for your life!

Syaoran: Oh boy.

Mokona: Please review and ask!


	7. Chapter 7: Training Daze

Luca: Welcome to…!(ducks) What the heck was that?

Sakura: That was Mokona.

Luca: Well why is it bouncing around like a pinball?

Syaoran: It found a Red Bull in Kurogane's bag.

Luca: Oh, that can't be good…yikes!(ducks)

Sakura: How do we catch it?

Luca: I don't know(ducks). Just use(duck)a net or something!

Kurogane: (walks in) What are you guys…

Wump!

What the hell was that?

Luca: Just help us catch it!

Fai: Please enjoy chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or manga.

* * *

After catching the IFM(identified flying Mokona) we started training.

After a while, Fai walked over to me."Hey Luca, could I have a battle with you? Me and Milotic are getting pretty good."

"Sure." I replied, walking to my end of the field.

"Let's do this Lucario!"

"Go, Milotic!"

Our partners materialized in front of us and the battle began.

"Milotic, use Bubblebeam!"

"Rio, counter with Iron Tail!"

Rio swung his tail in an arch and completely obliterated the oncoming attack. Fai quickly followed up with another.

"Milotic, Aqua Pulse!"

"Rio, dodge it!"

Milotic slammed the ball of energy into the ground, resulting in a huge tidal wave. Rio dodged but then I realized it was coming towards ME!

"Holy crap!" I cried, leaping into the air and grabbing a tree branch overhead. The wave then swept past and crashed into the forest.

"Geez Fai!" I said, dropping down. "Don't aim at me!"

"Sorry!" He called.

I rolled my eyes and the battle continued.

"Rio, use Force Palm!"

Rio got in a few close misses and Fai went on the defense.

"Milotic, use Mist."

The serpent's body glowed and fog began to appear. The mist spread across the field consuming Fai, me and both Pokémon.

I glanced around, but all I saw was grey.

Suddenly something caught my eye and I looked down to find my skin outlined in blue light. I looked into a puddle nearby to find that my eyes were glowing blue and my hair was floating gently around my head.

"What the…?"

[It's probable your powers]

Rio's voice popped into my head.

(What power?)

[We are both Aura Guardians. Besides telepathy, we are also able to see and control aura as well as having many unknown abilities.]

(Well how do I use it?)

[Close your eyes.]

I closed them and focused.

Slowly but surely, a blue shape flickered into view.

(Hey Rio, move for me.)

The shape moved.

(Well there's you.) I thought, turning my head.

(Which means that must be Fai and Milotic.)

The larger mass began to slither toward Rio.

(Rio, Milotic's coming up on the right.)

[I can see it.]

(Hmmm… Wait until it gets a little closer.)

We waited until it was a few feet away.

"Now! Rio, use Quick Attack!"

He moved like lightning, darting in front of the enemy and issuing a hard jab.

"Follow up with Close Combat!"

Rio started a barrage of fast punches and kicks, ending with a round kink which sent Milotic flying.

"End it with Aura Sphere!"

Rio launched the ball of energy at the recovering enemy, resulting in a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Milotic was found clearly defeated.

"We won!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air.

"Guess we have some more training to do." Fai said, petting a clearly depressed Milotic.

"Ok, that's 1 win against Fai, 1 against Sakura, 2 for Syao and, what, 10 for Kurogane?"

"Shut up!" He called from the other battlefield where he was losing to Sakura pitifully.

"Hey guys," Syao said after the battle was over, which involved Mew sending Typlosion flying into Kurogane.

"We should probable get some sleep. It's late and the Festival's tomorrow."

We looked up at the darkened sky and realized he was right.

"Ok guys, let's get to bed."

* * *

That night I had a hard time sleeping. Part of it was the fact I was nervous. The rest was Kurogane.

That guy must have nerves of steel because he was deep asleep, snoring up a storm.

Unfortunately, there room was right next to ours.

I could hear him through the wall!

Finally, I couldn't bear it anymore. I snuck across the hall to the boys' room to be met with the pained looks of Syaoran and Fai. Apparently the snoring was keeping them awake also. I walked over to Kurogane's bed and leered over him.

"Kurogane, knock-it-off!" I said, kicking him hard in between words.

The snoring stopped and I checked to make sure I hadn't killed him. He wasn't dead but he was knocked senseless .

(Well tomorrow is the day) I thought as I snuck back to my room.

(The day we prove ourselves.)

* * *

Kurogane: Snore.

Syaoran: Oh no. He's at it again.

Fai: I have an idea.

(Stuffs an insert random object into Kurogane's mouth.)

Fai: That aut ta keep him quiet.

(Turns to camera)

Please review and ask any questions.

Syaoran: Um, Fai? He's turning blue.

Fai: Oops.

(Please post any questions you may have. I don't care if it's completely random. I just need something for the SR Question Corner.)


	8. Special Profile!

S.M: Hi, I'm Storm-Maiden-Lucania and welcome to Special O.C. Profile! This is a section that tells you more about Storm Rising's . Guest starring on O.C.P today is one of my personal favorite characters; Fai!

Fai:(Walks onscreen and waves) Hi there!

(Fai get's hugged by S.M.)

S.M: Our O.C in focus today is Luca.

(Note: Contrary to what I said in the first chapter, S.M Luca and Luca Cross are not the same person. Also, sorry for taking so long. I was getting ready for my first year of high school. Those lockers are freaking tiny!)

S.M: Now let's look at Luca's profile.

* * *

Name: Lucania Cross

Nicknames: Luca, Lu-chan.

Age: 12

Height: 5'2

Weight: 73 lbs.

S.M: Her light weight is due to the fact that she keeps very active in her thieving lifestyle.

Birthday: April 18

Zodiac: Tiger

Fai: Kitty-chan!

Star Sign: Aries

Home world: Country of Tuskiro.

Fai: This country is similar to the world of Shaman King¹. The people of this world sometimes are born with special abilities.

Poke Partner: Lucario (Nicknamed Rio.)

Attitude: Cheerful, Mischievous, Easily annoyed, Protective of her friends.

Looks: Extremely long, spiky purple hair, gold eyes.

Skills: Knows martial arts, extremely good thieving skills, skilled fighter, Aura Guardian powers; some known, some unknown.

Likes: Anime, manga, video games, fighting, thieving, her friends.

Dislikes: People trying to hurt her friends, Kurogane arguing with his Pokémon, people bugging her when she's trying to sleep, sushi.

Favorite Food: Ramen.

Siblings: Elliot Cross.

Fai: More info on him in Ch 12.

Weapons of choice: Daggers, Chakrams², Swords, basically any ninja weapons.

* * *

S.M: Thank you for joining us for our first O.C. Profile. Please join us again next time.

S.M. and Fai:(wave) Bye!

Next times O.C is gonna be Zero!

* * *

1: Shaman King is a manga in which the main character, Yoh, is a Shaman and battles with the help of spirits. Most of the characters are shamans while others, such as Manta, can only see ghosts.

2: For those who have played Kingdom Hearts 2, Chakrams are the weapons Axel uses. For those who haven't, Chakrams are circular weapons, usually with 4 blades that curve to form a circle that are used in a similar manner as daggers. Also, play KH2 cause it's an awesome game.


	9. Chapter 8: Lunar Festival

Luca: Ok, is everybody red…Wait. Where's Kurogane?

Syao: He's still in bed.

Luca:(sighs) Gimme a sec. I'll get him.

(Walks into bedroom and finds Kurogane.)

Luca: Hey, Kurogane…Kurogane, wake up…Kuro-fluffy…Wake up!

(Kicks him really hard)

Kuro:(muffled) Knock it off.

Luca: Um, are you ok?

Kuro: I'm too tired to get up.

Luca: Why?

Kurogane: Because that white bean bun drank all my Red Bull.

Luca: For the love of… that's the worst excuse I've ever heard! But, if it's going to get you up…

(Takes a Red Bull and throws it at his head.)

Kurogane: Ow! Luca, what the hell was that for!

Luca: Never mind that! Just get up! We gotta go!

Sakura: Please enjoy chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or manga.

* * *

It turns out there were so many people in the tournament that they had to have 6 different branches. Luckily, we all ended up in different ones so we didn't need to fight each other.

Not surprisingly, Kurogane lost in the first round, followed by Fai in the second, Sakura in the third and Syaoran in the forth. I managed to win all my battles and got to the final round.

Rio looked a little tired but had plenty of fight left.

"Now for the championship match!" the announcer said as I took my place on the battle field.

"The newcomer, Luca, will now take on the reigning champion!"

A figure appeared on the other side of the field and I froze.

He handed a trophy to the announcer and turned to me. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave me a sly grin.

"Zero." I whispered.

* * *

I stared as he took the ball from his belt.

"Showtime, Absol!" He cried, tossing it into the air.

The creature appeared in front of him and, after a few seconds, he called out.

"What's wrong Luca? Are you **scared**?"

I turned red with anger and snatched the ball off my belt, hurling it as hard as I could.

"Rio, let's show this guy some manners!" I cried as my partner materialized in front of me.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," the announcer said. "The winner will be named the new champion. Ready, Set, Fight!"

"Absol, use Razor Wind!"

"Counter with Bone Rush!"

Rio's staff appeared and he sliced through the gale to connect with Absol's blade.

"Close Combat!"

Rio let loose the barrage, sending Absol tumbling backward.

"Rio, use Aura Sphere!"

The blast sent Absol flying until it sank its claws into the floor and skidded to a stop.

"Iron Tail!"

"Use Slash!"

Rio spun to hit the enemy, but at the last moment, Absol twisted its blade, pinning Rio in place.

"Night Slash."

"No!" I shouted as Absol's paw glowed and shot up into Rio's stomach.

A small explosion occurred and, after a few seconds, Rio came flying out of the smoke and struck a wall.

"Rio, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He stood up, but seemed extremely shaky. Zero wasn't about to give up.

"Absol, use Hyper Beam!"

"What! Rio, dodge it!"

The attack fired, Rio dodged, and I froze.

The attack had been aimed at Rio. Rio had been in front of me. Without Rio there, the blast was coming toward…guess who? Me.

Time seemed to slow down as the attack streaked toward me. My body told me to get out of the way, but I was too scared to move.

"Luca!" I heard Rio shout as the blast drew nearer.

When it was a couple of feet away, I braced for impact.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around me and the blast split on either side. As the attack hit the wall behind me, I realized that the arm belonged to Rio and was stunned to see a large scythe-shaped blade of aura sprouting from the back of his hand. He stumbled and I realized that his arm was burned badly.

"Rio…"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe," he replied, the blade flickering and dissipating.

I looked over at Zero, who looked extremely worried about me, and a light bulb went off in my head.

"I think I have an idea…"

I quickly explained the plan to Rio and then turned back to the battle.

"Rio, Aura Scythe!"

The scythe sprouted again and Rio shot forward to cross blades with Absol.

I grinned as the trap worked.

"Duel swords!"

Another blade appeared and Rio slashed the opponent, sending Absol skidding back.

"Now, finish it off with Cross Slash!"

Rio crossed his arms and shot past Absol, slashing as he went. Nothing happened for a moment, then an x-shaped slash of aura hit Absol and it crumpled to the ground.

It was silent for a moment, and then the crowd burst into cheers.

"Absol is unable to battle," the announcer said.

"The winner and new reigning champs are Luca and Rio! Congratulations!"

"We won?" I asked, completely stunned. My face lit up. "We won! Oh, Rio, we won!" I cried, running over and hugging Rio, who had a very satisfied look on his face.

* * *

I didn't notice him wobbling during the awards ceremony, but when we walked out behind the stadium to give Sakura her feather, he collapsed.

"Rio!" I cried, grabbing him as he went down. We fell together to the ground and the others gathered around in concern.

"Is he all right?" Sakura asked, sounding worried.

I felt his pulse and was relieved to find that it was slow and steady, meaning he was merely asleep.

"I guess he is a lot prouder than I thought," I said with a soft smile, pulling his head into my lap.

"He was too proud to collapse until there weren't people around."

"Pride is an easy thing to lose." Kurogane said.

"He was probably protecting his at all costs."

"You're probably right," I replied, gently brushing the fur away from his face to reveal a peaceful expression.

* * *

Fai: We should go celebrate our victory! (Goes to leave then turns and looks at Luca) Aren't you coming?

Luca: I would, but I can't move Rio. He's too heavy. (Kurogane helps her pick up Rio and they drag him off.)

Mokona: Please review and ask.


	10. Ch 9: Conversation by the Lake

Luca: We don't have much time. Kurogane, could you do the disclaimer?

Kurogane: Sure, whatever.

Sakura: Please enjoy Ch 9.

Kurogane: Luca does not own any anime or manga.

Authors Note- I'm so sorry it took so long the get up! I typed it, but then my computer started acting wonky on wouldn't let me up load this for a couple weeks. But now I'm back with avengance! Sorry that the chappies have been kinda short. They'll get longer. Much thanks to all my reviewers;

Courtney H

In-A-World-Of-Black-And-White

sakura2112

Ginga no Yousei

Royal Lady

and

emeraldgeminideathboar

I love all of you guys!

* * *

That night, we gave Sakura her feather and the next morning we looked for a secluded spot to leave. We decided on a rocky area.

Looking at the scenery, an image popped into my mind.

"You don't think…" I muttered, then I started to scramble up the slope.

"Wait, Luca, where are you going?" Syaoran called.

After a few minutes, I came upon the summit and stared in wonder. Within the crater of the mountain was a glistening lake. I recognized it as the lake from Mew Two Returns, as the lake with healing water.

"No way!" I gaped, scrambling down to it. On a whim, I knelt down, cupped some water in my hands, and drank it. My arm started to tingle and the others, who had followed me, gasped as I unwrapped the bandages, and they saw that it was healing. An idea struck me and I dug a glass vile necklace out of my bag and filled it with the water. (You never know when it could come in handy,) I thought as I looped it around my neck.

We decided to transport where we were. Mokona was beginning to open the portal when a thought struck me. "Wait!" I said, grabbing it. "What about our Pokémon?"

The others stared at me blankly.

"Well, we can't just leave them here and we can't take them with us. Oh, I know! Mokona, can you connect me to Yukko?"

"Sure," it replied, the gem on its head glowing and projecting an image. It was fuzzy at first, but suddenly a clear image of Yukko appeared.

"I was wondering when you would call. Hello Luca-san." She said calmly.

"How do you know my name?"I asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I have my ways." She replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, I have something to ask you." I said, shaking off my surprise.

I went on to explain how I ended up with the gang, that we needed her to store the Pokémon, etc.

"There will be a price. That necklace for example." She said when I finished, pointing to Elliot's necklace.

"You know that this is too great a payment for our needs."I growled, giving her a glare.

"You know me so well." She said with a smile.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out an ornate jade headdress.

"How about this? It's an old family heirloom."

"That will do."

After secretly planting a kiss on Rio's Pokeball, I had Mokona swallow the stuff and watched it pop up on the other side.

"Make sure he takes care of them or I'm going to come over there and kick Watanuki's butt." I threatened.

"Why is it always me!" I heard him cry as the picture faded.

Sakura turned and froze.

"Um, guys? I think we have a problem."

We all turned to find a very stunned looking Zero watching us.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

We then had to explain everything to him. When we were finished, his jaw was on the ground, but he believed us.

"I guess you have to go now." He said, sounding kind of sad as Mokona prepared the portal.

The tendrils' sprang up as he turned to leave.

"Zero!" I called out to him.

He turned towards me and I held out my fist, grinning deviously.¹

Zero smiled and held out his fist in return.

Then the last of the energy tendrils wrapped around my face and he was gone.

* * *

Luca :(inside the portal) OK, this is weird.

Kurogane: ZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Luca :(Turns to Fai) Is that normal or just him?

Fai: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Luca: Guess it's normal.

(Yawns and falls asleep.)

Mokona: Please review and ask.

* * *

1: To those who are confused by this, I'm very sorry. It's basically the same thing Syaoran and Ryu do just before Syao leaves Fairy Park.


	11. Chapter 10: The Angel and the Thief

Luca: ZZZZZ… huh?

Fai: Good morning, Luca-chan!

Luca: Morning Fai. (stretches and yawns.)

Mokona: Hey guys, prepare for landing.

Luca: Let's hope it's better than my first.

Syaoran: Please enjoy chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

[Authors note: I'm freaking wiped, as you can probable tell from the crappy disclaimer. I have exams. I was so tired I fell asleep while writing this and started drooling on my laptop. (Groans then passes out from exhaustion and is caught by Kurogane.)

Kurogane: (sighs then carries her away.)This girl is going to kill herself.]

* * *

It was night in the place where we emerged. I noticed we were on the roof of a large building.

(Why does this place seem familiar?)

Suddenly, I was blinded by a spotlight.

"There's a group of people on the roof!" a voice below shouted.

"Get them!"

I suddenly realized where we were.

"Oh, shit! Run!" I cried, shooting off along the roof.

The others, who seemed to be getting very good at fleeing, soon passed me.

(We just had to land on the roof, didn't we? And the police are here, so that must mean...)

I let out a cry as my foot slipped on a loose tile and I tumbled over the edge.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped gently around my wrist, yanking me to a halt. My eyes shot open and I saw the edge of a black feather for an instant. I was slowly lowered back onto the roof and when I turned to see my rescuer, I blushed deeply.

He was tall and lean with an elfin face. His eyes and long, spiky hair were both deep purple. He was holding what looked like a case. A spotlight eliminated him, outlining a giant pair of black feathered wings on his back. He smiled at me and flew off.

There are very few anime characters I have crushes on.

The Phantom Thief Dark Mousy just happened to be one of them.

* * *

After meeting up with the others, we found ourselves hiding in the bushes.

"Someone's coming." Syao whispered, and we ducked down as a pair of guards walked towards us.

"Man, security has been on high alert lately. But I know why." The first told his friend.

"Really? Why?" The other replied.

"Apparently, they're going to transport a statue called the feather Bearer here in a few days."

"I've heard about that! The feather on it is supposed to have magical powers."

"Yeah right!"

They both laughed as they walked away and we all glanced at each other.

"Well, we know where the feather is." Syao said as we stood back up.

"But how are we going to get it?"

"Well..." I said with a sly smile.

"When one needs a thief..."

* * *

We waited till evening the next day to sneak over to the house.

"Well, we're in the right place." I said as we walked up and saw a sign that said "NIWA".

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked.

"I told you, Daisuke and Dark are the best thief there is in this world." I replied.

"Thief?" I heard Sakura ask as I opened the door.(1)

Kurogane went to step inside but I held out my arm to stop him.

"Well," I said, answering his questioning glance.

"Knowing Daisukes mom, the place is probable full of booby traps."

Kurogane paled and I grinned.

"Good thing I know how to get through them. Fai, come with me."

We walked inside, leaping across the collapsing stones until we got to the wood.

I smiled at the nearly invisible floor sensors.

"Follow my lead." I said, sprinting forward.

As soon as I stepped down, spikes started shooting out of the walls. We ducked and wove through them with ease.

We got past the floor of death only to be met with another problem.

I stepped forward to have the stone under my foot sink down. Hearing a click, I turned to see a giant sword blade coming out of the wall. I did a back flip and narrowly avoided it only to land and activate another. Fai and I made our way down the hall, facing arrows from the ceiling, lasers, and lots of other nasties until I was hanging at the far end of a pit filled with spikes.

(Now I know how Ed feels.)I thought as I crawled out.(2)

"At least there's no giant ball rolling down the hallway" I said, quoting FMA as I set my hand down.(3)

Then the trigger under it activated.

"Oh come on! Does she watch the show or some thing!" I yelled as the rumbling started.

Fai and I spun around to see the ceiling slide down into a ramp and a giant stone ball rolling down it.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" We screamed in terror, and then shot off down the hall.

We turned a corner and found a dead end. I looked up to find a 15 foot high wooden shaft with an opening at the top. An idea popped into my head and, with cat-like agility, I kicked off one of the walls, jumping back and forth between the walls till I reached the top. Fai got in a few steps before I grabbed his arms and swung him up. The stone smashed into the wall, missing him by an inch.

We continued on our way and came upon the door with the sign. Recognizing the trick, I reached behind the arrow, expecting to find a switch but instead I found a key hole. I pulled a bobby pin out of my pocket and quickly picked the lock. There was a click and I smiled. We heard a rumbling behind us, causing us to turn and see the traps disappearing, accompanied by the other approaching steps.

Suddenly, the door began to swing open. Fai stepped out of the way but I wasn't as fast, causing me to be in front of the door as Emiko popped out.

"Oh Daisuke! You did so well today!" she said, hugging me.

"Um, excuse me." I said tapping her.

She looked down, stared at me for a moment and said "Oops."

Then she grabbed me, and ran into the house, shouting "We have a problem!".

"Help me!" I screamed to the others, who just stood dumbfounded in the door way.

"Let go!" I shouted, turning to her.

"We know about Dark and Daisuke!"

"What?" she cried, dropping me. Luckily, Kurogane caught me as I fell.

"Mom, what's going on?" Daisuke said coming down the stairs behind her.

"Daisuke! How'd you get in here?"

"I climbed through my window so I wouldn't have to go through all those traps. Who's this?"

"She says she knows about you two!"

"Yeah. And we need your help." I said as Kurogane set me down.

The pair looked at each other for a moment then ushered us into the living room.

"Now, what is it you want?" Daisuke asked as we sat down.

"Well, you should probable know first..."

We then explained our quest to them. They didn't seem very stunned when we were done.

"After all the weird stuff that's happened, this isn't that surprising." Daisuke replied.

"To get Sakura's feather, we have to steal a statue called the 'Feather Bearer'." Syaoran explained.

Emiko clapped together with a smile.

"This'll work perfectly! We were planning on stealing that statue anyway. The theft isn't happening for a few days, so in the mean time you can stay here.

"Oh, thank you!" I replied.

We decided that Sakura and I would have the guest room, Syao would bunk with Daisuke, and that Kurogane and Fai would share the living room.

(Well, at least this isn't going to be boring.) I thought as I put on my pajamas.

* * *

Wiz: Kuuuu!

Mokona: Oh, really!

Luca: You have any idea what they're talking about?

Sakura: Not a one.

Mokona and Wiz: Kuuuuuuu! (Translation; Please review and ask.)

* * *

1- The reason for Sakuras comment and confusion is because Luca had yet to explain that Daisuke and Dark are the same person.

2- Most of the hallway sequence is based on the scene in Fullmetal Alchemist episode 25 "The Truth Behind Truthes" when Ed is in Labratory 5.

3-In the commentary for FMA episode 25, one of the voice actors said this.


	12. Chapter 11: A Starry Eyed Encounter

Ch 11: A Starry Eyed Encounter.¹

Coal :*pops out of a portal*

Hello my readers!

Dark:(surprised) Coal? What are you doing here?

Coal: Hi Dark-kun!

*Hugs him*

I'm just here to talk about the new chapter.

Dark:* Confused but rolls with it*

Coal: Well, originally, the first part of chappie 11 was much different. I decided to change it and make it funnier and I also changed the middle a bit to help the serious and funny tones blend together better.

Luca:(around the corner) Hey Sakura, did you hear something?

Coal: Oh no! I can't let them see me! Dark-kun, hide me!

*Hides behind him*

Dark:*backs up so she's pressed against the wall and hidden from view.*

Luca:*walks in with Sakura*

Oh, hey Dark-san. We thought we heard something in here.

Dark: Just me I guess.

Sakura: Oh, okay then.

*Both walk away*

Coal:*grabs Dark's shoulder.*

Dark: Hmm?

Coal:(muffled) Dark! Need air! Now!

Dark: Sorry!

*Steps away from her*

Coal: *Catches her breath*  
Anyway, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
*Jumps into portal and disappears.*

Dark: (blinks) The hell...?

* * *

It all started with a chance encounter with Emiko. Kosuke and I were walking down the hallway chatting when she scurried past.

"Now where could that Crocodile have gone?" She mumbled to herself.

Kosuke and I froze and stood there stunned as she darted off around the corner. Very slowly, we turned and looked at each other.

"You don't think...?" Kosuke asked me, his eyes wide.

"This is Emiko we're talking about!" I replied.

We ran like bats out of hell to try and save Daisuke from what ever hair-brained training Emiko had come up with this time.

* * *

"Quiet. I think I hear something." I whispered and we pressed our selves against the wall. At the moment, Kosuke and I were both outfitted in armor, I in Kurogane's and Kosukes from the treasure room. We were also wielding longswords. I would have used Kurogane's but I knew he would kill me if I as much as touched it.

I heard the rustle again, as though something was moving down the hall.

"On three." I whispered.

"One...two...Grahh!"

We yelled and jumped around the corner, ready to fight the scaly beast.

Towa stood there and gave us a "WTF?" look, holding a basket full of clothes. We sighed in disappointment and hung our heads. She shuffled past us, clearly trying to figure out if we'd been drinking. We then continued our search, sneaking along the numerous halls.  
"Wait. What is that?" I asked, stopping for a second time.

We listen carefully and soon a far off noise broke the silence.

"Huuu!"

We gasped as Fai's whistling was followed by a deep growl.

"We gotta help him!" I cried, and we took off. We could hear Fai running and shouting ahead of us but we could never catch sight of him.

"This way!" Kosuke shouted, yanking me into another hallway.

"We can cut them off!"

We continued running and heard Fai coming towards us.

"Now!" I shouted as we rounded the corner and leaped.

I realized our horrible mistake in midair. Fai and Kurogane stared at us in surprise, both a bit ruffled from running, Kurogane holding his sword. We smashed into them sending us all into a jumbled pile on the ground. I sat up with a groan, attempting to decipher where I was. Kurogane's armor was a little big on me and the head piece had slid down over my eyes.

"Kid?"

The rumbling voice came from somewhere under me, clueing at that I might be sitting on top of the source.

"Um, yes Kuro-sama?" I replied, pushing up the head piece to see him glaring at me.

"Why are you wearing my armor?" He asked.

"Um, for crocodile hunting?" I answered sheepishly.

He sighed in aspiration, before shoving me off him.

"Everyone in this place is crazy." He mumbled, walking away.

Kosuke and I sighed, our heads drooping. We failed to notice Emiko as she creped by and peaked under a hall table.

"Ah ha!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Here he is!"

Kosuke and I squeaked in fright and whirled around to find Emiko... holding a stuffed animal.

"...Emiko, what's that?" Kosuke asked his jaw hanging.

"A gift. The birthday of my friend's son is coming up, and I'd misplaced it." She replied.

"Wait. So the thing you've been looking for all morning, was a plushy?"

"Yep." She said with a grin and we both did anime style collapses.

We tugged back to Daisukes room to put the armor away and were meet with a strange sight. We found two Daisukes.

"No! It's 'Daisuke'." One said to the other.

"Daisuki ²!" The other cried in a childish voice, jumping on the first to hug him. It was then that I realized that it must be Wiz. I smiled and began to remove Kuro-pon's armor, watching as Daisuke struggled to pry him off.

"Wiz's skills have really improved. You two look like twin brothers." Kosuke said with a laugh.

Upon hearing "brothers", my smile slowly faded. Silently, I walked out onto Daisukes balcony and jumped up on the turret.

I sat down, tucking my knees up under my chin and fished my locket out from under my shirt. It was a small hollow oval of metal with a blue crystal hanging from the bottom. I flicked it open and gazed at the picture inside. It showed me and a blond-haired boy, both of us grinning. I was peeking over his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck.

I continued to stare at the image and soon I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I heard some one coming up the ladder and I quickly wiped them away.

"Hey Luca-chan." Fai said as his head popped up over the edge.

"Hi Fai." I replied, trying to hide my puffy red eyes as he came and sat next to me.

"Who's that guy in the picture with you? Is he your boyfriend?" Fai teased, pointing at the still open locket.

"FAI!" I gasped accusingly, but the anger quickly faded.

"He's... my older brother."

"Oh. You know, now that I think about it, won't your parents be worried that you're gone?"

"Probable. If they were alive that is."

"What?"

"Our parents died when Elliot and I were both young. We lived together and he practically raised me. Until six years ago..."

I drifted off but a look from Fai urged me to continue.

"There was a large river near our house. I always enjoyed playing on the cliffs above it. One day, part of the cliff crumbled and I fell into the river. Elliot dove in after me. He managed to grab me, but the river was full of sharp rocks. That's were I got this."

I gently touched the spot where my scar began and I heard Fai gasp.

"I'm a thief Fai. I always have my guard up, even when I'm asleep." I said, giving him a sad smile. I had known about that night the entire time³.

"Elliot died of blood lose on the riverbank. He gave me his necklace just before he died. It's a part of a set. The other is mine."

I gently touched the other locket, this one decorated with a green crystal.

"After that, I had to become a thief to survive. It's fun at times and it keeps me fit, but still. If it wasn't for me, Elliot would still be alive."

"It's not your fault. He chose to save you, even though he knew he might die in the process."

"I know. But still. I just wish I could see him one more time."

Fai sighed then looked up and gasped.

"Oh, wow!"

I followed his gaze and the breath caught in my throat.

The sky above us was ablaze. The constellations were clear as day, each star burning like a flame. Suddenly, as shooting star streaked by, followed by another and another, until we were caught in the middle of a meteor storm.

"I used to do this same thing with Elliot." I said softly.

The stars began to slow and eventually stopped.

The two of us just sat there and looked at the sky for a few minutes until Sakura's voice broke the silence.

"Luca-san! Fai-san! Dinner's ready!"

"Thank you Sakura." Fai called back, standing up.

"Let's go, Luca-chan." He said, extending a hand to help me up.

"Okay, Fai-kun." I replied, taking it.

* * *

*(?'s P.O.V.)*

Yukko and I sat at the edge of her pond, our glasses and a sake bottle sitting nearby. We gazed at an image of Luca and Fai in the water.

"_I just wish I could see him one more time."_ Luca said, the water bubbling from her words.

"Well, you heard her Yukko." I said with a grin, flicking a strand of my curly brown hair over my shoulder.

"How's about we grant her wish?"

* * *

Yukko: Watanuki!

Watanuki: (Sighs) Yes, Yukko?

Yukko and ?: We need more sake!

Moru: More sake!

Maru: More sake!

Watanuki: Would you stop drinking!

Yukko: Just get it!

Watanuki: (stomps off.)

?: Please review and ask. Flames will be used to heat hell (4).

* * *

1: This is actually the name of a level in Sly Copper 2: Band of Thieves. I thought it sounded like a good name for the chappie.

2: This basically means "I really like you" or "I love you". So you can see why Daisuke really wouldn't want Wiz mixing the two words up.

3: If you don't know what she's talking about, go back and read chapter 3.

4: This is something from my best friend Kage-no-Koji's Kingdom Hearts story "Orly?". I'm actually Colleen in the story.


	13. Chapter 12: The Feather Bearer

Dark: I have the feeling something strange is about to happen.

(A portal opens and two girls fall out who proceed to glomp Dark, Kurogane and Fai before jumping back in and disappearing.)

Fai: (on the floor) That was strange.

Kuro: Ya think!

(Portal opens and Coal pops out.)

Coal: Woops! Forgot something. Courtney!

(Brown-haired girl falls out of portal)

Courtney: (standing up) Yeah?

Coal: Disclaimer!

Coal and Courtney: Please enjoy chapter 13.

(Both jump into portal and disappear.)

Everybody else:?

* * *

"Guy's, we gotta go!" Dark cried.

We looked up from where we were sitting to see Dark running down the stairs. Just as his foot hit the last step, Emiko appeared.

"Yami-kun!" she called, diving down the stairs and hugging him.

"You're forgetting your jacket."

"Emiko, I told you I don't need it!" Dark said, trying to push her off.

"But it's cool and you need to look your best." She argued, trying to force it onto him.

Dark turned and gave me a "Help me" kind of look as he struggled.

"Emiko, he looks fine." I said, trying not to giggle as I pulled him free.

"Besides, we gotta get going."

I pulled Dark to his feet and we all sprinted out the door full speed.

We continued running for several minutes before finally stopping, huffing and puffing, in an alley.

"Ok, here's the plan." Dark announced once we caught our breath.

"Luca and I, being the thieves of the group, will to sneak inside and get the feather while you guys create a diversion out front. Use swords, fireworks, whatever you want. Just try to get the guards away from the statue. Once we get it, we'll all meet up back at the house."

We all nodded and Dark held out his hand. We stacked our hands on top of his, though Kurogane took a lot of pestering from Fai.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Dark cried and we split, shooting off to our positions as the heist began.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked as Dark set me down, my eyes watering from the flight.

"Marfa¹." He replied.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Dark landed next to me, his wings folded against his back.

"I'll go make my entrance. While I'm gone, I need you to sneak inside and let me in through that window." He said, pointing to it.

I nodded and watched as he jumped off the edge of the roof. He slowly rose above the treeline and then soared off around the edge of the museum.

I quickly went into action. Prying open a vent, I crawled inside. I found an opening and kicked off the vent cover, dropping onto the rafters.

"Man it's dusty up here." I whispered with a sneeze.

"I'll have to wash my clothes later."

I had changed into my stealth gear, which consisted of a black tank top, jeans, fingerless gloves and my hair in a spiky ponytail.

I made my way to the window and unlocked it. Dark flew in a few seconds later and landed soundlessly.

"Let's go."

We took off running and after several minutes, hadn't run into a single guard.

"Seems like the diversion is working." I thought, having run past a window and seen the others making a commotion.

We stopped at a large archway and Dark looked inside.

"Ah, there it is."

I peeked as well and saw the statue.

It was a young girl, clothed in flowers. Her eyes were closed, a calm smile on her fac. Her hands were cupped, palms upward and in them rested the feather.

"On the count of three." Dark whispered.

"One, two, three!"

We shoot off, criss-crossing at the statue and skidded to a stop.

"I've got it." We both cried, Dark holding the statue and I the feather.

"Not for long." A soft voice said.

We whirled around to see Satoshi emerging from the shadows.

"Today is the day I catch you Dark."

"Oh yes, just ignore the girl." I muttered, annoyed.

"Don't you say that every day?" Dark asked with a smirk.

Satoshi glared at him for a moment, then his eyes abruptly went wide and he sank to the floor, clutching his chest.

"No, not now." I heard him hiss.

"He's coming." Dark growled.

Satoshi began to glow and suddenly a bust of power emitted from him, sweeping over us like a sonic boom. Dark went skidding backwards several feet while I, the much lighter and less magical human, was sent flying.

Right through a stained glass window.

"Luca!" Dark cried, seeing me fall. Then he heard a noise and whirled to face his rival.

* * *

Time seemed to slow as I fell.

(So this is how I'm going to die, huh?) I thought, closing my eyes.

"Come one sis. Are ya really gonna quit now?"

(Elliot?) My eyes snapped back open.

Suddenly I was in a familiar field. I was standing behind a nine year old version of my self, watching my brother, who was standing by a straw practice dummy.

"One more time." He said to me and I shook my head.

"I'm never going to learn how to do and round kick." The younger me replied.

Elliot tapped his chin apparently trying to think and seemed to come up with an id

"Close your eyes and focus."

"Why? How's that going to help?"

"Just try it."

The young me did as he said and my body followed suit. At first there was just darkness then a blue shape flickered into view.

(Now I remember. I was able to see aura as a kid.)

"Now." Elliot called and I jumped and twirled, kicking one leg outward, feeling it connect with something.

"Good!" Elliot said, his voice much closer now.

My eyes opened and I saw he had caught my kick with his forearm. At first I seemed appalled that I'd kicked my brother then I seemed to realize what I'd done.

"I did it!" The young me cheered, jumping up and down.

"See? If you don't give up, you can do just about anything." My brother said, hugging me.

"...That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard²."

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

Then I was back at the museum, nearing the ground.

"Damn it, I've come too far to give up now!" I shouted when I was a few feet away.

Suddenly, in a gust of wind, I shot up and away from the ground.

I felt something lightly brush my cheek, and following the object, was stunned to find a giant pair of golden wings attached to my back.

I quickly cast off my shock, and filled with a type of joyous energy, shot up into the sky. A few seconds later, I came upon a fierce battle. Dark and Krad were fighting, slashing and dodging in midair. Dark seemed to be injured, one wing flapping weakly, and Krad was going for the final blow.

I immediately dropped down behind Dark, wrapping my wings around us to block Krad's attack, before flipping over him and facing Krad.

"Who do we have here?" Krad said, smiling slightly. "Oh, I think I know. It's just a little robin pretending to be a hawk."

"We'll see who you'll be calling hawk when this is done," I said.

Krad plucked a feather and threw it. I downswept, shooting upwards, and dodging the feather. This process continued for several minutes, with me flipping and diving to avoid his blows. It finally got to the point that I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid his next attack. I hovered there, panting and out of breath while Krad seemed perfectly fine.

"This is the end of it," he sneered, holding up a glowing feather.

He smiled evilly and started to move. Suddenly, his hand began to shake.

[Leave her alone!]

I gasped, having heard Satoshi's voice.

[This body belongs to me, not you! I won't let you control me!]

Krad watched in disbelief as the feather shimmered and disappeared.

"Thank you, Satoshi," I whispered plucking a feather from my own wing. "Let's see who you're calling hawk now." I slashed with the feather and connected with Krad. It was a fairly large slash, the energy tearing his shirt and chest to shreds.

He cried out in pain and dropped, transforming into an unconscious Satoshi as he fell.

"Satoshi!" I cried, folding my wings and diving.

I caught up with him and after grabbing him, I snapped my wings out and was yanked to a painful halt. I flew, followed by Dark, back through the broken window and set Satoshi gently on the floor.

"Thanks for saving him," Dark said softly as he drapped his jacket over Satoshi.

"Krad may be my enemy, but Daisuke and I are kind of fond of his Tamer. Besides, this would be no fun without him."

He turned and smiled at me. "We'd better get going."

I realized that I was still holding Sakura's feather and got what he meant.

Dark picked up the statue, which was lying in the corner and we dove together, out the window.

I spread my wings and felt a rush of energy. Then, unable to help myself, I began doing laps around the tower, performing flips, corkscrews, and any other aerial trick I could think of. After a few minutes, Dark and I decided it was time to get back to the others and we both went into a dive. Being lighter, I was a few feet ahead of Dark, so he folded his wings and shot past me. In that second, he did something that shocks me to this day. He turned as he went past, kissing me lightly on the cheek, before diving away.

I froze in midair, blushing so deeply that I thought my hair would catch fire. He grinned at me and I grinned back, in spite of myself. We flew around the side of the museum and were immediately illuminated by a spotlight. Unable to help ourselves, we both flashed smiles as the cameras started clicking. We then soared off into the nearby trees, weaving in and out to escape the police.

* * *

"Here we are again, at the scene of Dark's latest theft. He has gone after the museum's latest addition, a statue known as The Feather Bearer," the reported on the TV said.

Risa sat on the edge of her bed, watching intently for a glimpse of Dark.

"Wait. I'm getting some new information," the reporter said, holding her hand to her earpiece. "Oh my, in a surprise twist, another winged figure has been seen alongside Dark. We are receiving a picture now."

A picture appeared on the screen, showing Dark and I hovering next to each other, both of us flashing grins.

"Who this girl may be is unknown. A clue to her identity may reside in the warning letter, which has mysteriously disappeared. The letter differs from others, stating two names instead of one. Dark and the mysterious girl have escaped into the forest, pursued by the police..."

Risa had stopped listening, having jumped off the bed in surprise.

"Who is she?" Risa cried. "Is she related to Dark or something?"

She couldn't be further from the truth.

* * *

Dark and I eventually shook off the police and arrived. The others watched in amazement as we glided down out of the sky. When we touched down, my wings disappeared in a shower of light. I was kind of sad to see them. I let go of Sakura's feather and it gently floated over to her. She absorbed it and fell asleep, Syaoran catching her as she went down.

"Guess it's time for you to go." Dark said as Mokona activated the portal.

"Here."

He handed me a tied bundle of cloth.

"It's a gift. Open it later." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling back.

The portal opened and the tendrils began to wrap around us. We waved to dark and he waved back before Mokona sucked us up. He watched as Mokona disappeared and whispered to seemingly no one.

"See you later... Kimu Tsubasa. ³"

* * *

I floated inside the portal, resisting the urge to sleep. I carefully untied the bundle and saw what was inside. Darks gift turned out to be a pair of black curved daggers. What seemed to be a business card fell from the edge of the cloth. I caught it and realized it was the warning card. I read the fancy hand writing and smiled.

_Tonight at nine, I will steal the Feather Bearer._

_Phantom Thieves Dark and Twila(4)._

* * *

Coal: Ah, review time.

(Krad crashes through door)

Krad: I'm back!

Coal: Okay, who let him in?

(Picks up Walkie Talkie)

Security!

(Courtney walks in, grabs Krad and throws him out the window)

Coal: You're the security?

Courtney: Yep! I'm getting paid in food.

Coal: Um, okay. Anyway my birth day was about two weeks ago. I know it's late, but as a late birthday present I would like reviews! So review my flying monkeys!

(Laughs manically)

Courtney: Are you high?

Coal: On sugar, yes.⁵

Both: Flames will be used to heat hell!

* * *

1: This is based on a commentary on one of the DVD's.

2: I still can't believe I wrote some thing so cheesy.

3: Roughly translated, it's japanese for Gold Wings.

4: Basically it's an abbreviation of Twilight. Luca's wings are gold so she's some where between Dark (darkness) and Krad (light). Yeah, I know it's stupid.

5: I think I might actually have been.


	14. Special Report 2!

Coal: I'm back! Sorry it took so long! My mom's laptop fuzzed out on us and I had to redo everything. But I got it redone! And just in time for the second installment of Special Profile! This time, the special guest is our dear archeologist friend, Syaoran!

Syaoran:(walks on.) Good to be here.

Coal: The O.C. under the microscope today is the ever cool Zero.

Name: Zero Kirtland¹

Nicknames: Ze-Ze. Only used by his youngest sister.

Age: 14

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 lbs.

Birthday: May 13

Zodiac: Dragon.

Star Sign: Taurus

Home world: Earth (Pokémon universe), Sinnoh².

Poke Partner: Main partner- Absol named Slade. Other partners- Nights (Noctowl), Sphinx (Vulpix), Nieve³ (Wevile), Oboro⁴ (Scyther), Lance (Dratini, named after his oldest brother).

Attitude: Calm, Collected, Helpful, Brave, Determined to surpass his brother.

Looks: Shoulder length bright red hair and bright green eyes.

Skills: Experienced Pokémon trainer.

Likes: His Pokémon, nature, battling.

Dislikes: Anyone who would use Pokémon for evil or thinks of them as just a tool.

Syaoran: In other words, every bad guy in the entire series.

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Siblings: Youngest sister Umi⁵ (6 years), Youngest brother Kashamaru (6)(10 years), Eldest brother Lance⁷ (23 years).

Syaoran: I guess the champion gene runs in the family.

Weapons of choice: None.

Coal: That's all for this installment of Special Profile!

Syaoran: We hope to see you again soon.

Both :(wave) Adios!

Next times O.C: Elliot Cross.

1: For fans of Hetalia, I apologize for borrowing England's name. I couldn't think of any other last name that sounded good.

2: For hardcore Pokémon fans, I couldn't remember if I'd mentioned the name of the town they'd been in. If I did and it's in one of the other regions, sorry.

3: Spanish for snow.

4: Japanese for Hazy moon, which loosely means a crescent moon. This refers to the crescent moon shape of Scyther claws.

5: Japanese for Rabbit.

6: Japanese for Flame Wheel.

(If you're wondering, his younger siblings are named after minor characters in the manga Flame of Recca. I was trying to think of names and a volume was sitting nearby.

7: Lance is the champion of the Jouto region, which explains Syaos comment. He specializes in Dragon types, which is why Zero named his Dragon-type Dratini after him. I'm not sure if I got his age right but he looks around that old, so I just guessed.


End file.
